1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatically re-allocating at least a portion of a transaction amount to an investment system, particularly to a system for diverting a portion of a transaction amount to a user trust for investment for the benefit of the user, and more particularly to a system for diverting a portion of a transaction amount to a user investment trust to grow the funds for the benefits of the user or a designated beneficiary after a set gestation period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the typical family is undereducated and or simply not able to save money for their children's steadily increasing cost of education, or to save money for retirement. Most families make only enough to provide for their present needs and do not have the means to take advantage of the many existing tax-advantaged savings systems, such as IRA's, 401K's, and the like.
Thus, lower and middle income families are saddled with the need to provide for their future themselves, but without any additional income to put aside after paying for current expenses.
In the United States, the Social Security System is a future savings system by which individuals are specifically taxed on their income to provide money into a Social Security Fund, from which they are eligible to withdraw funds once they reach a certain age and/or circumstances. Individuals have no direct control over how this Social Security money is to maintained or grown. The funds are controlled directly by the federal government. However, many individuals invest in the aforementioned tax-advantaged savings systems to supplement the money that they will receive from Social Security.
Accordingly, a workable and efficient system is needed which would allow individuals to automatically put money aside now. This money would be invested and grown for their future or their children's future, without the need for them to generate additional funds or manage said funds.